Actions are Louder than Words
by midnightangel16
Summary: Summary inside...it's a must read.....
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

a/n: hey every one this is a totally new fanfic for me and hopefully you'll all love it……and I'm not going to lie to you it will have……tragic…….romance……….lemon…….(he…he)……..drama………violence……. InuXKagXMiro

Actions

Are

Louder

Then

Words

Summary

Kagome is the new girl at Tokyo High School……and she has met up with some pretty wild characters…….especially Tokyo High's "Bad Boy", Inuyasha Takahashi, and he is about to rock her world………but when things get out of hand in the relationship will Kagome be able to take it……..or will she lose her life because of it…….

Chapter 1

(The New Girl)

BEEP……BEEP…..BEEP…..SMASH!

"Great it's already time for school……. I didn't even get any sleep last night….." the girl opened up her eyes to be met with her ceiling. The sun's morning rays reflected off her window into her room and lit it up without her having to turn on her lamp.

"Kagome! Sweetie it's time to get up you'll be late for your first day….."

"Arrrrgh……alright mom I'm getting up……in five more minutes……"

30 minutes later…….

"OMG! I'm going to be late………"

Kagome immediately rushed to her bathroom washed her hair, fixed her make-up, and put her hair up into a loose bun with some loose strands shaping her face perfectly…………

Her make-up was a light peach blush on the cheeks, smoky black eyes, added with a nice light pink glossy lip……

She then ran to her closet and put on a pair of hip-huggers, a black/pink shirt that read, "Don't worry I'm an angel…..the horns are just there to hold the halo…"with matching pink studded earrings, a black choker w/ a matching cross attached to it, and matching wrist bands with some classic black heels……

She ran down the stairs as if fire was at her feet……..and of course it wasn't. she grabbed the slices of toast her mother left her and ran out the door slamming it closed behind her. 'My god……it's my first day at school here and already I'm going to be making a bad impression….' She kept thinking this as she ran to her class.

At the school………..

"Class keep it down now….class……class……I SAID SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRATS!"

The student's eyes were literally popping out of their heads and they all quietly sat down in their seats and wondered what he wanted to say……

"Thank you…….okay today we have a new student here at Tokyo High…..her name is Kagome Higurashi……come on in Kagome…."

Kagome slowly walked into the room and noticed how some of the students looked at her…….especially the group that was sitting in the far back…… she noticed a pair of amber-gold eyes concentrating on her and never letting go…..

"Miss Higurashi you all right?" she slowly nodded her head and began introducing herself to the class but kept her chocolate-brown eyes trained on amber-gold eyes…….

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi……I'm 16 years old and I just moved back from America. I guess I can't really say much because I just moved back and I don't really know you guys…." With that said she looked at the teacher and he pointed to a desk in the back right next to a girl who looked like she belonged in America.

As she took a seat her new desk buddy immediately began talking to her. "Hi I'm Sango Taijia…….how was America……was it exciting?"

"Yeah it was fun while it lasted……. I kind of wished I was back there though……" I then looked behind and saw the same pair of amber-gold eyes along with the rest of the owner. He had long silver hair that reached his bottom, a tanned color to his skin, and black eye liner around his eyes.

He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt that had two swords in the middle of it, he had black fingerless gloves on to match with his black claws, he wore tight black jeans, and black boots. (he likes black a lot) the guy next to him was hot as well……he had short brown hair tied into a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck, his eyes were a deep violet, and his skin was tanned.

He was wearing a tight dark purple/navy-blue t-shirt with a black hole in the middle, he wore tight dark blue jeans, he had a fingerless glove only on his right hand with prayer beads around it, and a piercing on his left ear.

"Let me introduce you to the guys…….this guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha and this guy with the earring is Miroku."

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"Hi I'm new here so I was wondering if you guys could show me around….."

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Not me" Inuyasha then got up from his desk as soon as the bell rang and walked out of the classroom. Kagome followed his figure up to the door and looked back at the other two with a questioning look.

"Did I say something wrong?" the other just shook their heads and began showing her the school. They stopped at her locker so she could put her stuff away…….but when they got a look at the clock they soon realized it was already after school and they had to be home at a certain hour.

"Hey Kagome sorry but we have to start heading home……but we'll show you around tomorrow okay….."

"Alright…. I'll see yea guys tomorrow"

"And Kagome….don't worry about Inuyasha……just……never mind just stay out of his way and you'll be fine"

With that said Miroku and Sango left a very confused Kagome all by herself in the lonely hall. Kagome didn't know what to think about this Inuyasha character……..it was barely the first day of school and already she was making enemies……

'Well I'll just do what Miroku said and hopefully I'll be fine by next summer' as she thought this Kagome heard some noises coming from around the corner of the hall. She carefully an quietly crept up to the wall and looked around the corner to see what the commotion was about…….

Inuyasha and this girl who oddly enough looked like her seemed to be in a heated conversation……Kagome knew it was rude to be eves dropping on other people's conversations……..but she just couldn't escape the temptation……

'I wonder who that girl could be. And why is Inuyasha looking so angry……almost as if he's heartbroken…..'

"CRACK"

"GASP" Kagome inwardly gasped for what she had seen seemed unreal. Inuyasha had just punched the wall and he nearly missed the girls head…….

'What is going on?'

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but…..I just can't go out with you……people talk and I know from experience how bad your temper can get…….."

"So what let them talk…….they're just jealous Kikyo……..they're of what we have…..please don't throw what we still have away……."

'So Kikyo is her name.' Kagome then took a step back just incase they decided to walk towards her direction. Kagome suddenly got this terrible feeling in her heart; it felt as if her heart was being split into two. 'Why do I feel this way? It's not like I like the guy…… I just met him today for crying out loud'

"SLAP" Kagome quickly turned just in time to see Kikyo running the opposite direction of the hall. As Kagome is looking to see which way she went she failed to notice the figure coming up behind her. 'Where did Kikyo go, and why was she running with tears coming down her eyes?'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"AHHHHH!"

a/n: and that's it so far…..i know it's short but hey I'm studying a lot and school is just hell…..well I'll update soon….


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Judge

a/n: hey everyone thanks for the great reviews………..like I promised here is the second chapter to Actions Are Louder Than Words………enjoy!!!!!!!!X3

Actions

Are

Louder

Then

Words

Chapter 2

Previously……

"SLAP" Kagome quickly turned just in time to see Kikyo running the opposite direction of the hall. As Kagome is looking to see which way she went she failed to notice the figure coming up behind her. 'Where did Kikyo go, and why was she running with tears coming down her eyes?'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

Now…….

Suddenly darkness overcame her……

No words……

No noise………

No movement…….

She heard nothing…………..and felt nothing for what seemed like forever. She felt cold, but then she suddenly felt warmth near her.

Drop…..

'Huh?'

Drop……

'What is that noise?'

Drip…..drop…..drip…..

'It sounds like rain…..'

drip…drop….drip…..drop….

'It is rain……but where is it coming from?' she suddenly began to open her eyes and was hit by darkness and warmth. 'Where am I?' she wondered. She tried her best to sit up but couldn't even mover her fingers. 'What happened to me…why can't I move?...GASP……Did i fall? Am I paralyzed?'

"You're finally awake…..good…."

"Huh?"

Kagome suddenly shot up after hearing voices. She turned and was hit with amber eyes and silver hair. Her vision started coming back and she recognized the figure to being Inuyasha….'Wait Inuyasha?'

"Inuyasha?!?!?" she could not believe it Inuyasha a guy she just saw go ballistic in the hall……was sitting right next to her and at a very close range…..

"What are you doing here? And why was unconscious?" in reality Kagome did not want to know why she was unconscious nor why he was right above her when she awoke.

"Will you calm down……geez……first question…….it's the hospital explains why we're here……..second question……..you fainted at school…..i guess I scared you so bad that you went into shock. So……since I'm not doctor I brought you here so the doctor could see what's wrong with you." Kagome got a good look around the room and saw where all the beeping noises were coming from. She then turned towards Inuyasha and began feeling uncomfortable but at the same time she felt warmth.

She suddenly sat stiff when she felt a hand caress her face; the one responsible for this was non other than Inuyasha…….she wanted this to stop…….and yet she couldn't look away not even for a second. Kagome felt a light blush appear on her face and felt her face getting closer to Inuyasha, wait or was he getting closer?

But before any other action could continue the doctor just so happened to step in at around this time………….

"Um……Excuse me……but Miss Kagome?" after receiving a nod from her he continued….."We have finished running all tests and you appear to be in perfect health………..you are free to go now….."

With that much said he walked out of the room to give the two a little privacy, which he had taken earlier, and the two stayed quiet for a while. "Inuyasha" he turned a bit to show he had been paying attention….."I just want to say thank you…..for bringing me here………." Kagome kept on staring down at her hands as if they were so interesting right about now……. She then felt something she wasn't expecting……his hand……ever so lightly covered hers and he squeezed it as gentle as he could……."I know I didn't exactly introduce myself properly at the beginning but……………I would like to make it up to you……..will you come with me to go out for dinner later……." She didn't know how to respond………..so naturally she nodded her head to confirm that she would like to join him for dinner…….

DEMONS DINNER……

"Wow Inuyasha this place looks great……….and the food here smells good………"

Inuyasha just smirked and watched as Kagome kept looking around admiring the place……as the waiter came by Inuyasha just told him the usual plus one more and then returned his attention back on Kagome who had the cutest "lost" look he had ever seen.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I……um…. I'm not nervous…….it's just I'm not use to being treated to so nice like this……not that I don't appreciate it………" she was truly at a lost for words but when she looked back up she couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes……..and immediately she grew warm inside, and began laughing at her own mistakes……."Okay you caught me…..hehehe….. I guess I am a little nervous……"

As the waiter brought their food Inuyasha began some light conversation about his hobbies, type of music, type of movies, and favorite foods. It then switched over to Kagome when their dessert came...she discussed about her life was before she moved here...she told him all of her hobbies as well as even about her dream of becoming a great singer some day...

"Your bill sir..."

"Thanks...alright you ready to go Kagome..."

"mmhhmmm...sure"

As they left the resturant Kagome felt a chill in the air...and she suddenly felt something warm covering her shoulders..."It is kind of cold out here...you can use my jacket untill we reach your house..."

Kagome mumbled a thank you and they got into his car...on their way to Kagome's house Inuyasha couldn't help but take small glances at Kagome...Kagome did the same as well...to Kagome, Inuyasha looked like a god...if she hadn't seen the display in hallway a few hours ago...she propably would have said yes to every single one of his questions...

To Inuyasha, Kagome had looked pretty average when he first met her...then again he thought she was the very preppy stuck up types that just look nice the first time you meet them...but like they say...you can't judge a book by its cover...but during dinner...he noticed how much they really have in common...he even noticed the little glint she gets in her eyes when ever she's happy... 'I just wish I could be the one to keep her happy all the time...'...Inuyasha then began to blush and Kagome took notice of this and they both immediately turned away from each other ...

As the came to stop in front of Kagome's house, Inuyasha shut off the engine and neither one of them spoke...they both sat in utter silence… 'What now…I can't just step out and leave without saying anything…' she failed to notice the stranger coming to her door, till he opened it and Tokyo's cool breeze blew into her face… "Are you coming out or do you plan on living in my car…" Kagome blushed again and quietly stepped out of his car with her head hanging… 'I'm such an idiot…the next thing you know I'll end walking into something without even…' "BAM" '…knowing…' as a few tears streamed down her face a clawed hand quietly, yet gently wiped her tears away while caressing her face… "What am I doing?" mumbled Inuyasha. He quickly helped Kagome up and then walked over into his car after making sure Kagome was safe within the walks of her home…

As Kagome watched the retreating form of Inuyasha's car driving into the city life of Tokyo she began to think to herself 'I wonder what Inuyasha's home life is like…I bet it's great…' suddenly a flashback image of Kikyo rejecting Inuyasha came into her mind…

"_CRACK"_

"_GASP" Kagome inwardly gasped for what she had seen seemed unreal. Inuyasha had just punched the wall and he nearly missed the girls head……._

'_What is going on?'_

"_Inuyasha I'm sorry but…..I just can't go out with you……people talk and I know from experience how bad your temper can get…….."_

"_So what let them talk…….they're just jealous Kikyo……..they're of what we have…..please don't throw what we still have away……."_

'_So Kikyo is her name.' Kagome then took a step back just incase they decided to walk towards her direction. Kagome suddenly got this terrible feeling in her heart; it felt as if her heart was being split into two. 'Why do I feel this way? It's not like I like the guy…… I just met him today for crying out loud'_

"_SLAP" Kagome quickly turned just in time to see Kikyo running the opposite direction of the hall. As Kagome is looking to see which way she went she failed to notice the figure coming up behind her. 'Where did Kikyo go, and why was she running with tears coming down her eyes?'_

'Then again…I could be wrong…' and with that she went to bed greeting her world of dreams not expecting a certain person to be in them….

a/n: okay there you go…I really hope you like it…byebye…


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

**a/n: hey everyone this is another great chapter to the story, and plus if oyu end up liking it I might rewrite it and send it to publishing company's. but I'm going to need your honest opinions to help me out ok!**

Actions

Are

Louder

Then

Words

Summary

Kagome is the new girl at Tokyo High School……and she has met up with some pretty wild characters…….especially Tokyo High's "Bad Boy", Inuyasha Takahashi, and he is about to rock her world………but when things get out of hand in the relationship will Kagome be able to take it……..or will she lose her life because of it…….

_Previously_

_As Kagome watched the retreating form of Inuyasha's car driving into the city life of Tokyo she began to think to herself 'I wonder what Inuyasha's home life is like…I bet it's great…' suddenly a flashback image of Kikyo rejecting Inuyasha came into her mind…_

"_CRACK"_

"_GASP" Kagome inwardly gasped for what she had seen seemed unreal. Inuyasha had just punched the wall and he nearly missed the girls head……._

'_What is going on?'_

"_Inuyasha I'm sorry but…..I just can't go out with you……people talk and I know from experience how bad your temper can get…….."_

"_So what let them talk…….they're just jealous Kikyo……..they're of what we have…..please don't throw what we still have away……."_

'_So Kikyo is her name.' Kagome then took a step back just incase they decided to walk towards her direction. Kagome suddenly got this terrible feeling in her heart; it felt as if her heart was being split into two. 'Why do I feel this way? It's not like I like the guy…… I just met him today for crying out loud'_

"_SLAP" Kagome quickly turned just in time to see Kikyo running the opposite direction of the hall. As Kagome is looking to see which way she went she failed to notice the figure coming up behind her. 'Where did Kikyo go, and why was she running with tears coming down her eyes?'_

'_Then again…I could be wrong…' and with that she went to bed greeting her world of dreams not expecting a certain person to be in them…._

Chapter 3: "Crush"

Kagome could not sleep once she got home, nor could she get our half-demon out of her head.. _'What is wrong with me?' _she continued moving and turning but nothing helped. "Arg…that's it"

She got up and headed towards her shower hoping the warm water would relax her. _ 'Although…I do wonder what he's thinking right now…I can't imagine what his home life is like…'_ As she let the water run down her body she couldn't stop the questions lurking in her mind.

**INUYASHA'S HOME**

"You worthless half-breed I don't even know why I bother keeping you around…you're nothing but a pain in my side. Now get out of my sight!"

The demon lord walked out of the room where a half-conscious Inuyasha laid in his own puddle of blood, which was seeping from his many wounds. You see this was routine in Inuyasha's life. He'd come home, be called to his step-father's office, get beaten till he was already half-dead, and then limp his way to his room.

See nothing abnormal about that right? Yes, people that was sarcasm…come on keep up with me.

"B-bastard…" he made his way slowly towards his room. He didn't know why he deserved such pain. How his life went from being heaven to literally living in hell. Well pull up a chair and I'll give you the short version of it all.

**Inuyasha use to live with his parents and half-brother, Sesshomaru, that is until Inuyasha's father had his accident when going into war. He died from a serious battle wound, which left his wife, Izayoi, a widow, and his brother Sesshomaru had already gone off to college starting a new life elsewhere.**

**This left only Inuyasha and his mother all alone; later on she met a man, named Ryukossei, and at the beginning he was kind and gentle, until he learned about Inuyasha's true orgins.**

**Which left Inuyasha as a target for Ryukossei, and his mother…well at least she went the old fashion way to heaven. Died of a broken heart and finally met her true husband in heaven. **

**The downside to this was leaving Inuyasha with the hands of the "devil" (sry if that word offends anyone) and being that no one knew the where bouts of his brother Sesshomaru, Ryukossei was left as Inuyasha's legal guardian. **

**Since that day Inuyasha has put up with abuse both physically, emotionally, and mentally. Not a good mixture of the three, if you ask me.**

As Inuyasha finally made it to his room, and the comforts of his bed he forced himself to stay awake a little longer, just incase "he" decided to come back for more "fun". "That bastard…" he looked up to the only picture he had of his parents "You happy…you both left me with this demon…who isn't even a demon at all…he's worse…he hates my kind he says…all half-demons should burn in hell he says…" he looks at his mothers image "I don't know what you saw in him mother but at least you didn't have to feel his wrath…"

He soon picked himself up and tended to his wounds, and changed into a simple pair of pajama pants w/ a muscle shirt. As he got comfortable his mind went straight to Kagome. _'What is it about her that keeps my mind at peace?'_ the question he wanted answered just turned into more questions. _'I wonder what she's doing right now…or thinking about?'_ with that last thought in mind he drifted off to sleep where he was safe in his dreams, and where a certain blue-eyed girl was waiting for him.

**KAGOME'S HOME**

After her shower she decided she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; so she took out her sketch book and began sketching out an image she had seen only a few moments ago. She could not tell what it was or who it was of…for it was faded.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say,_

But as it became clearer on paper she instantly knew who it was, and blushed in realization that she ended up sketching him topless. It was Inuyasha…she couldn't believe it…not knowing him for more than a day and already she was smitten…

_Ooh, I got a crush on you (crush on you)  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you..._

She laid the sketch book down, determined to force herself to sleep, but not without the occasional image of Inuyasha peeping in and out of her head. Hehehe

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

As Kagome slept she was visited not by a dream, but by a memory, an old one she had not visited in over ten years…

"_hahaha…come Kagi…we need to hurry or you're mom will kill me.."_

_a young Kagome could be seen running towards the shrine with a boy a head of her. "Hold on…I'm getting tired…" she stopped and sat on one of the steps. Taking deep breaths for you see Kagome…was a little chubby when she was a kid. "Kagi…if you want those kids at school to stop making fun of you…you're going to have start taking care of your self…better…no more junk food…"_

"_I know but I can't help it…I love junk food…it's so good…" some light tears began running down Kagome's face till a lone finger stopped them and she looked into the eyes of her best friend in the whole world…_

"_It's okay Kagi…I'll always be here to make you happy…I promise…"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise…never forget me Kagome…"_

_gasp_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush (hey, hey yeah)(I got a crush on you)  
You say everything that no one says  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

Kagome woke up to find herself covered in sweat…and only one name came to mind…(can you guess who it was?)

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush (hey, hey yeah)(I got a crush on you)  
You say everything that no one says  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

'_Miro…'_

**A/N: that's it for now…I'm tired but if I get 10 reviews I guarantee I'll update sooner rather than later…hahahaXD**

**Ja ne**


	4. AN

A/N: hey guys i know it's been a long while since i've last update and i'm super sorry . but with work and school it is hard to find time to work on my chapters so sorry again TwT i promise i'll have the following stories update soon!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Ice Prince

Dark Wing Song (i've just finished editing the chapters so i'll be posting them up soon)

One Nerd One Gangster Two Worlds

these are the following i'll be updating soon so i hope you guys can be patient with me just a little longer ^^;


End file.
